Frammenti Di Rosso e Arancione
by Yoshimara
Summary: Five little tidbits of the life inside Renji and Ichigo's relationship. Warnings Inside!


**Title:** Frammenti Di Rosso e Arancione

**Author:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide)

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):** RenjixIchigo

**Warning(s):** AU, possible-OOC, language, sexual suggestion, shounen-ai

**Summary: **Five little tidbits of the life inside Renji and Ichigo's relationship.

**A/N:** So, I decided to be a copycat to Izzy-Lawliet and ohxasphyxiationx. 5 random songs on my Zune to go with little bitty drabbles. My first try in drabble writing, so I apologize if they fail epically. X3 Enjoy!

* * *

**Lovex- Halfway**

Footsteps echoed off the pavement wetly, the humidity still fresh in the air from the ending storm. He had to get there, he had to run—fast. He had to tell him how he felt, even if it was only to be rejected. The streets of Sereitei were oddly deserted, but that didn't register in the young man's mind. The cloth of his black hakama whispered with each hurried movement, lungs beginning to ache as he ran farther and deeper into the winding paths of the Soul Society.

Running past another small group of guards, he passed through the gates of the Sixth Division, only to fall straight on his ass after stumbling into a hard chest. Chocolate eyes flitted upwards and caught the shade of crimson that looked violet in the moonlight.

"Renji!"

Crimson eyes looked up towards his and that cocky grin lined with tattoos answered him back.

He wasn't too late.

* * *

**Panic At The Disco- There's A Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Figured It Out Yet**

Renji always felt uncomfortable stepping into his _taicho's_ mansion, despite being invited almost all the time because of Rukia and work. His vibrant red hair was down and tamed instead of in its normal ponytail, bandanna no where to be found. It spilled over his shoulders clothed in a stark white overcoat that contrasted against his tan skin.

His nerves were jittery and his eyes kept glancing to the sides, seeing the large foyer he was led into was absolutely packed with people—friends and nobles alike. He didn't know if he could do this, but a faint squeezing on his rough hand caused him to look over at his lover, with his normally unruly orange hair now gelled down and customary scowl vacant, who only smiled at him and secretly entwined their fingers together.

It was right then that he knew he could run his new division, as long as his lover was there by his side. With a smile back, and tilting his chin up and a roll of his shoulders, both men walked into the crowd of the "Congratulations" party, set off to enjoy themselves.

* * *

**Three Days Grace- Time of Dying**

This couldn't be happening.

This _wasn't_ happening.

Crimson eyes were wide, breathing not an option as they stared into half-lidded chocolate ones. The warmth of the muscled body in his arms was overpowering, adding to the cooling blood on his hakama.

"Ichigo," Renji whispered, a tremor in his voice as he fought the tears, "Come on, ya idiot. Don't ya dare die on me!"

"R—Renji," the orange-haired man whispered softly, before coughing. The rattle in his chest was so loud, it almost sounded like an eighteen wheeler shifting gears on a highway, ruby liquid seeping from those lovely lips.

"Don't talk, Ichigo. Unohana-_taicho _is on her way!"

"R—Remember when we first met?" Ichigo asked breathlessly as the images flew before Renji's gaze; the rain, the smart mouth, Rukia's fear in those wide dark eyes, Byakuya's powerful attack that left the young teen for dead.

"I—think I loved you even then," the teen admitted, closing his eyes. "I'll—be waitin', ya pineapple."

That was the last time the Sixth Division _fukutaicho_ ever cried.

* * *

**Nickelback- Next Contestant**

Ichigo knew it was a bad idea to let his boyfriend get a job while he was stationed in Karakura town. He _knew_ it. But when those pleading eyes and those soft lips tried to coerce him, he couldn't say no. Besides, he needed help with the rent now that he had gotten his own place.

But did his lover really have to stoop this low?

The now adult _shinigami_ walked into the dark building, the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke already attacking his senses before he even finished crossing the threshold. The lights were dim, setting an erotic scene in the strip club. Tables were filled and the bar was completely overcrowded. Ichigo scowled, knowing that he was going to be in for a long night.

Pushing in between two drunken men who were shamelessly flirting with one of the bartenders, he leaned over towards the second employee and said loud enough to be heard over the booming music, "Oi, where's Renji?"

Hisagi looked up with his expression schooled, gaze looking at the younger man. "He's serving tables." Just as he finished the sentence, Ichigo was off in search for his lover.

He spotted Renji dressed in the club attire: black vest, white dress shirt, and black slacks—with a matching bandanna over his brow, of course. He looked gorgeous in his uniform, a real eye-catcher. Ichigo smirked as he made his way over, only to end up in a trot when Renji jerked away from a real "hands on" john.

As soon as he closed in, he heard the tail-end of the conversation.

"Oh come on, baby. You know you wanna come home with me tonight!"

"Oi! Quit touchin' me, asshat!"

He didn't even realize what happened next, but Ichigo just reared his arm back and decked the poor guy in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly as his head hit the top of the table with a loud _crash_. Renji snapped his gaze up to the orange-haired boy and grinned, "Ichi!" Relief flashed in those eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

"Any more, Renji?"

The next three hours was filled with broken noses, fractures jaws, and threats of lawsuits before both men were on their way home, arm in arm and into the shadowy night.

* * *

**Panic At The Disco- This Is Halloween**

"I don't get it," Renji muttered as he looked out the window of the living room, children dressed in different costumes running by laughing gaily.

"It's called Halloween, Renji," Ichigo mumbled, turning the page in his college textbook for his Literature Major. "It's when kids get dressed up as ghosts and shit, go door to door and get candy."

"Candy?" Renji asked in wonderment, eyes looking over his lover who was lounging on the couch.

"Yep. There's more stuff to it, but you'll just get confused."

"Why aren't we out there?"

"We're too old for it, ya idiot!"

"No one's too old for candy, dumbass!"

The door bell rang and Ichigo sighed. He set his book to the side, raising up to his feet and walked towards the front door, grabbing the bowl filled with individually wrapped candy. Opening it revealed a group of five children; one mummy, a witch, the Pink Power Ranger, Ash from Pokemon, and—a _shinigami?!_

"Trick or treat!"

After he passed the candy out, he set the bowl down again and closed the door.

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Let's have our own Halloween celebration."

Their eyes met and five seconds later, they both were scrambling to the bedroom, laughter and growls left in their wake.

* * *

**A/N: **That was a little harder than I expected, to be honest. Although, it was really fun! What do you think, boys?

Ichigo: I didn't die in that one earlier, did I?

Renji: Yeah, did he?

Yoshimara: No. :smiles: Your love kept him alive, Renji!

Ichigo/Renji: :whew: Thank God.

Yoshimara: But...you _did_ have fun, right? :tilts her head to the side:

Ichigo: I love working with ya, Yoshi. You don't make me some whiny bitch!

Renji: Ya. An' you don't make me out ta be an idiot, either!

Yoshimara: :blushes: I try not to.

Ichigo: But, who's seme? :raises eyebrow:

Yoshimara: No one? :blinks a few times: You both switch off and on...that a problem?

Renji/Ichigo: Hell no! :shit eating grins:

Yoshimara: Alright, thank you for reading! And a side note, the title means "Snippets of Red and Orange" in Italian. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it!

Ichigo/Renji: Give her some reviews! :unsheathes _zanpakuto:_


End file.
